Document 106-I
Documentation #106-I Experiment 096-1 is headed by Dr. C███. Purpose is to explore SCP-106's 'Pocket Dimension.' D-1412 is a 26-year old male convicted felon and former barber who was accused of murder. He is set into one of SCP-106's favourite Metal Corridors. Video surveillance is kept on Dr. C███ and records audio feed between him and D-1412, but D-1412 has no video feed. D-1412: 'Kay Doc, wha'do Ah do now? Dr. C███: Please take a few steps forward. D-1412: 'Kay Doc! D-1412 proceeds to take the steps forward and quickly steps back. D-1412: Woah! The Hell'sat! The wall is all like... black and rotty! SCP-106 is heard and D-1412's footsteps are rapidly heard, D-1412 is supposedly running. D-1412: EXPLETIVE! Oh God! Wha'is that!? EXPLETIVE! HELP! Dr. C███: Please stay still or you shall be terminated. D-1412: No! Oh, EXPLETIVE, it's comin' for me ohgodnopleasehelpmegetitawayDocpleaseAh'lldoanythin'youwant'k? JUST PLEASE HELP M' RIGHT NOW BEFORE IT GETS ME! A few seconds pass and then the audio feed from D-1412 starts to distort. Dr. C███ nods and is seen passing a sheet of paper to a secretary and the secretary then files it in a drawer. Video feed is then heard recovering and the Pocket Dimension is seen by Dr. C███. Dr. C███: Oh my. Even I wasn't prepared for that. This is a strange place, not very pretty. D-1412, do you hear me? Seconds pass and no reply is heard. Dr. C███: D-1412? ... Dang, the audio's cut off. And the angle suggests D-1412 is unconscious. I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Dr. C███ then leaves the room. After four minutes, audio is heard again. D-1412: Wha'... What... Dr. C███ re-enters. Dr. C███: ... D-1412! Can you hear me? D-1412: Oh EXPLETIVE, Doc! Ah'm not dead? Wha'is this place... Ah, Ah'm scared Doc, help! Dr. C███ leans on the table and stares into the video feed. Dr. C███: Calm down and explore. D-1412 proceeds through some of the tunnels only to be met with a dead end. He enters one more and finds a note. D-1412: 'Ey, 'ey, 'ey! Gotta note, Ah do! Like a Code or somethin' like dat. Like, really. Like, what is this Code? Dr. C███: Dr. Klark seems to have lost his note and got caught by SCP-106 three days ago. He was not complient enough to tell us what he had seen. Maybe it is his. Please put the Code in your pocket and-- D-1412: OHGODIT'STHATTHIN'! THAT CREEPY THIN'! HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP! Dr. C███: Please remain calm, keep the C-- D-1412: EXPLETIVE AH'M GETTIN' OUT AV HERE! D-1412 drops the note and runs. Dr. Coog remarks on how he goes through multiple corridors at a slow speed, as if he were being restricted, yet he still outruns SCP-106. Suddenly, he is heard on normal ground. A woman shrieks, slaps him and is heard crying for help. A guard is heard charging in and explaining the case. The guard escorts D-1412 out. They arrive in Dr. C███'s room. Dr. C███: Hello, D-1412. D-1412: Woah, y'see that woman? She's EXPLETIVE hot! Can I share m'room wi' her? Dr. C███: No, and be quiet. So... Huh? What am I doing...? D-1412: What?... Ah dunno... What are ye doin'? SCP-634 falls through the ceiling. Dr. C███: Woah! What's SCP-634 doing here? How did it get here? Somebody get it away before... Wait, what? Oh, a pretty goldfish! Is it yours? D-1412: Nah, but... What're we doin', and what wer'we doin'? Dr. C███: Oh... A tape? Must be private, I should destroy it before it is leaked. Dr. C███ cracks the tape and then runs out. The tape was never recovered and we still are not sure how the Pocket Dimension is displayed, and Dr. Klark's Code is still hidden in there. Dr. C███ and D-1412 both died before the could ever explain how it looked.